A Witch Among Wolves
by Skylar Copeland12
Summary: Davina Claire is being haunted by the voices of her ancestors and goes Beacon Hills to seek help from a friend. In Beacon Hills she gets caught up in the supernatural drama and makes a connection with a certain werewolf. Davina/Scott fanfic


Davina Claire was young and afraid when she first made her way to this small town called Beacon Hills, but now as she makes her first few steps out of this town she realizes that the girl she was before is gone... long gone.

 **Chapter 1: Chaos Rising**

Davina Claire was young and afraid as she made her way to this small town called Beacon Hills. Afraid because not two months ago she was dead, trapped inside the afterlife being tormented by the Ancestors.

Sometimes she still hears them, taunting her, blaming her, screaming at her, telling her she's nothing, that she's worthless. She's learned to block them out most of the time, but sometimes when she's down, doesn't have her guard up all the way, they slip through.

That's one reason she's in this small town far away from everyone she cares about. The other being that Marcel doesn't want her in New Orleans with all the Mikaelson mayhem. So he sent her here to find help with the voices and controlling her magic from one of his old friends that goes by the name of Deaton.

She makes her way through the small town to veterinary clinic where Deaton works. She sees the lights on and figures he's there, she walks through the front door and up to the front desk. "Hello?" She asks standing up on her toes to see down a hallway. There's a light coming from one of the rooms in the back, she makes her way down the hallway feeling uneasy. What she sees through the door is a very strange sight.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Derek were all at the veterinary clinic discussing the plan to find Boyd and Erica with Deaton. "Obviously it's not going to be... uh comfortable but if we slow your heart rate enough it'll slip you into a trance like state." Deaton tells Isaac as he watches Scott, Derek, and Stiles pour bags of ice into the tub.

"Like, being hypnotized?" Isaac asks getting closer to the ice bath.

"Exactly! You'll be half transformed, it'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asks worriedly.

"Very slow."

"Well how slow is very slow?" Derek asks annoyed.

"Nearly dead." Deaton says nonchalantly. They all look up worried.

"It's safe though right?" Isaac asks have just touched the ice cold water.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" "No"

During all this talk Scott, Derek, and Isaac didn't hear someone coming in the clinic even with their supernatural hearing. Only Stiles heard the faint hello coming from the front room. "Guys, hey guys" he says trying to get their attention. They just ignore him. "Look if this feels too risky you don't have to do this." Derek says to Isaac.

"Guys, hey, I think someone's here." Stiles says. "Stiles, what do you me-" Scott stops mid sentence noticing one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen standing in the doorway. Having caught everyone's attention, they all turn to see her.

Davina walks into the room seeing five guys standing around a tub full of ice water. "What the hell is going on in here?" Davina asks looking directly at the older man in the room, assuming he's Deaton.

"Ahh Davina Claire, perfect timing!" Deaton says approaching her, extending his hand out to shake.

"Who is she?" Derek asks defensively. "Someone who can help make this a little safer for Isaac." Deaton replied looking at Derek.

"You're the one Marcel said could help me?" "Yes I can help you and you can help me." He says gesturing to the bath. It clicks in Davina's head, they just wanted to use her for her magic, just like everybody else. Davina's expression hardens "No, you're not going to use me for my magic like everybody else!" She starts storming here way out of the clinic planning on leaving this godforsaken town.

"Davina wait," she stops in her tracks "I'm not using you for your magic, I want to help you. You don't have to help us, but we would like it. Please, two innocent teenage werewolves are going to die. I know you know what that's like, so please help us." Davina turns around with a huff and she throws her bag on the table as she says "Fine, I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to put him in a trance like state, the ice bath will slow his heart rate, I need you to keep him hypnotized and to keep him subconscious mind open as I talk to him, so I can locate where Boyd and Erica are." "Okay got it." Davina says stepping closer to the water.

Davina looks at the others in the room and tells them "You guys need to hold him down, his mind may fight against me prodding inside, no one else can talk to him other than Deaton, too many voices with confuse him and draw him out. Now you," she says turning to Stiles "I need you by me, I could get lost in his subconscious mind and see things I may not want to see and he could see into my mind and see some pretty dark stuff, if that happens or any strange thing happens I need you to wake me up okay?" Stiles nods his understanding and moves to stand by her.

Isaac gets in the tub and Scott and Derek push him under, he fights for a few minutes before he stops and rises to the top of the water. Davina raises her hands to rest on Isaac's temples as she starts chanting under her breath.

"Isaac can you hear me?" Deaton asks leaning over the side of the tub. "Yes, I can hear you." Isaac replies

"This is doctor Deaton, is like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd, I want you to remember it for me and is vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."

"No I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that, I don't want to do that!" He says starting to thrash around a bit, Scott and Derek grab his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, just relax, they're just memories they can't hurt you. Just relax" slowly Isaac clams down. Davina resumes her chanting having had to pause because of the thrashing.

"Good. Now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see, is there some kind of building, a house?"

"No, it's not a house, it's stone, like marble, it's dusty and empty." "Like an abandoned building?" Isaac starts moving again, but Davina continues on with her chanting.

"Someone's here, they see me!" "They're just memories, you can't be hurt by memories, just relax." He slowly calms down.

"Good, now tell us what you see, tell us everything."

"I hear him, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" " I think so, I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" "They're worried what they'll do during the full moon, worried that they're going to hurt each other."

"Isaac we need to find them, can you see them," "no" "can you see what kind of room it is, is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door, a sign?" Isaac jerks up really fast and says "they're here, they're here" he continues moving around making it harder for Davina to keep from getting lost in his mind.

"It's alright" "no no they see me." "This isn't working," Derek yells "Isaac, do you see them?" "No it's too dark, they're here, they see me!" Isaac yells jerking around. Davina's chanting slows a bit and blood starts to run out of her nose, she can feel herself starting to get lost.

"Where are you?!" Derek yells "Where are you, what did you see?"

"Derek his heart rate, you could make him go into shock." Deaton yells. "Derek stop!" Scott screams at him. Stiles was too busy trying to hold down Scott to notice Davina's nose was starting to bleed.

"I see a body! It's Erica, they're in a vault!"

Isaac yells, but then the scene changes he's not in the vault anymore, he's in a cemetery. He see Davina standing on a platform and that's when he realized this isn't his memory. She stands there in the rain and then, something he wished he never had to see happened. A woman took a knife and slit Davina's throat. "No!" He yells and then he's back at the vault and he sees the name of the place.

While Isaac was seeing Davina's memories she saw his memories of being trapped in the freezer.

"Scott look." Stiles says pointing at Davina, they are just now taking notice of the blood flowing like a river from her nose. Deaton looks up worriedly "We have to wake her up, now!" Deaton yells "What's happening?" Stiles asks as he tries to shake her awake. "She's get lost in his mind and it's killing her."

They finally shake her out of it and Isaac shoots up out of the water as Davina passes out in Stiles' arms. "I saw the name, it's a bank, Beacon Hills First National Bank, and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." He says as he looks over at Davina replaying what happened in his mind.

They all stare at Isaac in shock of what he said before he woke. "What?" Isaac asks. "You don't remember what you said right before you came out, do you?" Stiles says after laying Davina down on the floor gently.

"No" The only thing he can think about is what he saw in Davina's memories.

"You said that when they captured you I dragged you into her room and there was a body in it." "What body?" "Erica, you said it was Erica."

"She's not dead!" Derek yells in denial.

"Derek, he said there's a body, it's Erica, doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles says.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" "Someone else obviously."

Isaac just sat listening to the conversation, but he couldn't help but glance over at Davina constantly, the scene in the cemetery playing in his mind on repeat.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek states, Isaac now just tuning back into the conversation.

Isaac looks over at Deaton who was standing next to Davinas body. "Is she gonna be okay?" Isaac asks worried for the girl who helped them.

"Yea, her body just needs to rest, this was a simple spell, but she's not near her ancestors, which provide her with her magic so it takes a lot out of her." Deaton replies looking down at her.

"So, what is she?" Stiles asks walking over to look at her. "Isn't it obvious, she's a Witch, a powerful one too, most people would kill to have the power she has and they've tried." Deaton says looking at her fondly.

"That's crazy, witchs don't exist, they're just bedtime stories used to scare kids." Derek says not believe Deatons statement.

"Oh witchs are real, and you just saw one in action." Deaton says. "A year and a half ago I would have said werewolves didn't exist, look at me now." Scott says trying to convince Derek.

Deaton looks over at Isaac who's looking at Davina with a look of pity. "You saw something didn't you Isaac, you saw one of her memories?" Deaton asks thinking he knows which memory would cause such pitying looks.

"Yea, it was bad, it was terrible." "What'd you see Isaac?" Scott asks walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder to help him relax.

"She was in a cemetery, and she was standing on a platform in this all white dress, there were people surrounding her and this woman in front of her holding a knife. They were saying things that I couldn't here but then the woman takes the knife and slits Davina's throat and she falls back into this guys arms and he holds her and then he lines her up, with three other bodies, all teenage girl in white with their throats slit. The woman starts chanting and I guess it didn't go right because she grabs one of the bodies and hugs it close as she cries, and then the man grabs Davina's body and sits there and cries until he vanishes in a flash and then I was back in the vault."

Deaton sighs and the rest of them look at the girl on the table with concern and disbelief. "There's no way that's true." Scott says looking at her neck, where there should've at least have been a scar.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that memory." Deaton says looking at Isaac. "What was that, there's no way she could've been brought back from the dead, right?" Isaac asks as he gets up to look more closely at her.

"What you saw was the harvest ritual, it happens every three hundred years and it's a ritual that will help bring power to their ancestors which will pass onto the coven." Deaton explains. "Wait, so they were willingly sacrificed?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"Yes and no, they were chosen by the elders in their coven, to be sacrifices. It was considered an honor. Davina was the fourth sacrifice, she and the three girls were told that the sacrifice would just be a prick on the hand that would cause them to fall asleep. The ancestors would then take their magic and give it back to the coven making it stronger and then they'd bring the girls back. When the time came for the ritual the girls were excited, this was an honor, but when the first girl went up they asked her if she believed in the harvest. And of course she said yes because they drilled it into their brains that this was good. She held out her hand and the elder grabbed her yanked her forward and slit her throat. The magic from the first girl passed onto the second girl. The other three having realized this was a slaughter tried to run but were held back by the other witchs. The whole coven, even Davina's mother watched as they murdered the other two, but before they could get to Davina someone intervened. Marcel Gerard ruler of the quarter and all supernaturals in New Orleans stepped in and saved Davina. Marcel is a vampire, and he has many vampire lackeys and they killed almost everyone in the coven and he protected Davina. He hates when people mess with kids and so he took Davina and protected her. Davina possessed the power of all three girls including her own which made her the most powerful witch in New Orleans, Marcel used her power to keep the witchs in line. Davina could sense when they did magic and she told Marcel, she didn't know he was killing them, but she wouldn't have cared, they tried to kill her." They all stare at Deaton in disbelief and then the looked down at Davina with pity in their gaze.

"What about what I saw where she got her throat slit?" Isaac asks confused.

"She hid for months with Marcel, but eventually the power started to tear her apart, earthquakes erupt, storms, high winds, floods, all plagued New Orleans, and she got sick, really sick, she coughed up dirt, and water, elements used in the ritual. There was only two options and it wasn't even a choice really, they complete the ritual and she dies and possibly comes back or the magic tears her apart and takes all of New Orleans with it. So she gave herself up and let them complete the ritual, but they didn't come back after like they were supposed to. The ancestors brought back four witchs who were long dead to deal with the vampires in the city, but when one died the harvest girl they were tied to came back, so Marcel killed them all to bring back Davina." Deaton finishes his story with a sad look on his face. "She was dead for weeks though, tormented by the ancestors. She was considered a traitor by running always so they torture her in the afterlife, and their voices still plague her now, which is why she came for my help."

Scott looks up at him "Can you help her?" Scott asks feeling bad for the girl. No one should have to go through what she went through.

"I don't know, maybe?" Davina shoots up from the table coughing like crazy. She hops down from the table and loses her balance a bit. Scott grabs her arm to steady her. "Woah, take it easy." Scott says ask he leads her over to a chair. "How long was I out?" Davina asks rubbing her throbbing head. "About half an hour, you okay?" Scott asks concerned. "Yea my head just hurts a bit." She replies waving him off.

"You guys figure out how to get into that vault and then come get me okay?" Derek says as him and Isaac walk out of the clinic.

"Have you got anywhere to stay?" Scott asks Davina. "No, I don't, I was gonna figure that out when I got here." Davina replies looking up from her lap.

"You can stay with me." Stiles says excitedly " My dad won't mind, we have an extra bedroom you can stay in and you can help us with looking for how to break into the vault." He continues bouncing on the balls of his feet, giddy at the idea of a pretty girl staying at his house. "Okay, sweet, thank you, I'd appreciate it." She says

"I'll follow to your house with my car." She says standing up, she's dizzy and would've fallen and hit the floor if it weren't for Scott catching her. "Woah, yea, you're not driving, I'll drive your car to Stiles' house, okay?" Scott says helping her walk to her car as Stiles trails along behind them holding her bag. "Okay, yea, that works."

Scott helps her into the passenger and says "I'm Scott by the way, we never had a formal introduction." "Yea, and I'm Stiles!" Stiles yells through the drivers window. "Well thank you Scott and Stiles for helping me." "No problem." Scott says as he starts up the car to make the short trip to Stiles house.

Scott helps Davina into Stiles house as Stiles takes the lead haven gotten Davina's stuff for her. They lead her into the guest bedroom and set her stuff down for her. Scott let's go of Davina as she is finally able to walk on her own. "Thank you guys again, this means a lot." Davina says as she gets some clothes out to change into.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asks Scott seeing as Stiles had already left the room. He leads her down the hallway and she goes in throwing him a very quick "thanks". She close the door and turns around not realizes that it was cracked open.

Scott stands outside the door debating whether or not he should tell her it was cracked. All thought flew out the window when he saw her take her shirt of through that small crack, he nervously looks away, but the temptation to look was too great. When he looks back this time, her pants are gone and all she has on his black lace underwear.

Scott walks away from the door feeling guilty, but not only that, if he stayed there any longer he would have opened that door and kissed her whether she liked it or not. He could feel himself losing control so he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around and it's her. "You okay?" She asks the concern evident in her voice. "Yea, yea I'm fine." He says looking at her fondly. From the moment he saw her there was this connection, he could feel it, he was drawn to her. He's never felt this way about anyone, not even Allison when he saw her for the first time. ' _Weird, I'll have to ask Deaton about this.'_ He thinks.

"Come on, we can't leave Stiles to do all the research" he says directing her to Stiles room, who already had his face deep in his laptop. He stands up and faces them. "Alright, let's get to work." He says rubbing his hands together.

Sheriff Stilinkski walks into his sons room to find them both asleep with papers all over the room, which was normal, but what wasn't normal was the young girl that was asleep on Stiles' bed.

"Boys" Henry says trying to get their attention without waking the girl up. It doesn't seem to be working so he raises his voice and they luckily wake up with out disturbing her.

"Who's she?" He asks pointing towards the girl still sleeping. "Uh, she's a friend, she doesn't have anywhere to go, so I told her she could stay here. Is that okay?" Stiles asks looking at his father haoping he says it's okay.

"Yea, that's fine, but next time tell me, before you offer okay Stiles?" "Yea, dad absolutely, thanks." Stiles says happily. "Yea, yea, I got to get to work, you guys get to school." He says walking out of the room. "Dad, Heather?" He asks hopefully. "No, nothing yet." The Sheriff says sadly as he leaves the room.

Davina slowly opens her eyes and sits up. "Ten hours and nothing." Stiles exclaims picking up some of the papers. "We'll find something." Scott says "Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." "We still have time." Scott says reassuringly. Stiles finds a newspaper and hands it to Scott as he runs after his dad. Scott realizes that Stiles' father was the one who arrested the robbers.

"Hey" Davina says scratching her head. Scott jumps not having noticed she was awake. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Scott asks getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. He doesn't know why, but he has to be near her.

"Good, did you find anything?" She asks standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Scott's breath becomes uneven when he sees the little sliver of skin on her stomach that the tank top couldn't cover when she stretched. He swallows. "Uh, yea, Stiles is talking to his dad about the robbery because he was the one to arrest the guy."

"Ahh okay" she says taking a seat again. Scott wasn't the only one feeling this connection. She felt it to, she was drawn to him, she wanted to get to know him, and be close with him. She's never felt this way with anyone, Tim was just a crush, but she feels closer to him then she does Marcel which is strange.

"Are you going to school, I mean are you going to enroll." Scott asks the thought having just popped in his head. "Uhh yea, I am, I haven't been to school in about two years though, so I'm going to need some help getting used to things" she says subconsciously scooting closer to him.

"Yea, I can def-definitely help you." He says getting just a little bit closer, their faces were inches apart and they were slowly closing the distance between their lips when Stiles burst through the door. "Uh we got to get to school." He says looking between the two.

Stiles and Scott ride to school together, Davina was taking her car because she was going to talk to Deaton after school before meeting up with Scott and Stiles to go over the plan.

"So, dude, what was that back there." Stiles asks glancing over at Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott shoots back innocently.

"You know what I mean. Me catching you and Davina almost locked at the lips."

"I don't know man, from the moment I saw her there was this connection. I feel for her, I feel drawn to her, I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't know what is is, but I'm gonna talk to Deaton about it after we save Boyd."

"Weird, yea that's a good idea though, if anybody knows what's going on it's Deaton."

They exit the Jeep and wait for Davina as she grabs her stuff and gets out of the car. "So we meet at Derek's at 5 to discuss the plan." Scott says making his way into the school with Scott and Davina trailing behind him.

"Yea, and I'll meet you guys there after I talk with Deaton." Davina says tightening the strap on her bag, nervous about going to school for the first time in two years. "You okay?" Scott asks noticing Davina had slowed down. "Yea, just nervous." She says looking at her feet.

Scott walks up to her and tilts her chin up so she's looking in his eyes. "You'll do great." He says smiling at her as he drops his hand instantly missingthe smooth feel of her skin.

Stiles walks up and slings his arm over her shoulder and says "besides you got us to help you get through this hell hole called high school." Davina laughs as they walk through the doors together.

Davina walks out of English with Scott and Stiles walking next to her. "First period check" Stiles says making an imaginary check in the air. "Now just 6 more hours and it's over." He says smiling sarcastically. "It's not so bad." Scott says looking at Stiles. "Whatever you say" Stiles retorts sassily.

"Ms. Blake gives me a weird vibe." Davina says walking in between them to her locker. "I don't know what it is, but she gives me a weird vibe" "Yea I kinda got that feeling too" Stiles says leaning against the locker next to her as she gets her books for next period. "You guys are both just paranoid." Scott says looking around the hall, he notices Lydia and Allison heading their way.

"Hey Scott, who's this?" Lydia asks coming up to them. "This is Davina Claire, Davina this is Lydia Martin" he says while pointing towards the beautiful redhead, "and this is Allison Argent" he points towards the equally beautiful brunette. "Davina knows about the supernatural, she's a witch actually. Allison is a hunter and Lydia is a... she's something we aren't sure what though." Stiles says surprising everyone that he would come right out and say it.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have to get to second period." Davina says politely as she closes her locker. She extends her hand and shakes Allison's hand and then Lydia's. She starts heading to second period being directed by a chatty Stiles who's filling her in on everything that's happened in this town.

Davina makes her way into the clinic and finds Deaton in the back dealing with a hurt dog. "What's wrong with him?" She asks making her way into the room. "He has Cancer, won't make through the month." Deaton says betting the dogs fur.

"That is if someone didn't help him" he says looking up at her. "You mean me, you want me to heal him, I haven't done it before with animals." Davina says coming closer to the dog. "Yes, I believe you can do it, before we can work on getting the ancestors out of your head, we need to get you stronger, your magic stronger." Deaton says coming around the table to stand in front of her. "Your magic will help to push out the ancestors, the more magic you do with out the them, the less hold they'll have over you." Deaton says grabbing her hand and placing it on the dog. "Now concentrate and let your magic flow through him and heal him."

Davina slowly let's some of her magic out bit by bit, and she can feel the pain it's in. Slowly but surely her magic starts to heal the poor dog and soon it's like it was never hurt at all. The dog jumps up and licks her. "I'll have to do some tests but I think you healed him completely." Deaton says happily as he takes it back to its kennel. "His owners are going to be so happy when they hear the news."

"I didn't think I could do it" Davina says feeling like she was on top of the world. "I knew you could do it, you don't need the ancestors, you're a powerful witch all in your own." Deaton exclaims feeling proud.

"I wanted to ask you something." Davina states remembering this morning and her almost kiss with Scott. "Go ahead." He says sitting down. "I feel this connection with Scott, I feel drawn to him, I've felt this way since the moment I saw him. Do you have any idea what that could be?" Deaton thinks for a few moments, he has a theory but it's completely absurd so he throws that idea out. "I'm not sure what that means, it could just be because of your powers but I'm not sure, let me look into it." Deaton says standing up to walk with her on her way out. "Thank you Deaton, I'll be back tomorrow." She says getting into her car. "Okay, see you then." He waves her goodbye.

Davina makes her way through the door of Derek's apartment just as Stiles was saying "Can someone kill him again please?" "Derek seriously not worth the risk" A man who she assumes is peter says. "What about you?" Derek says looking at Scott. "Sure if you want me to co-" Stiles says but is cut off by Derek yelling "not you! Scott." "I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something, we have to try." Scott says looking over at Peter.

"But?" Derek asks "Who's the other girl, the one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott says, they all sit in silence not having an answer to that question.

Derek looks over at Davina "What about you, you coming?" They all look over at Davina waiting for her answer but before she can Scott says "No, no she's not coming, she could get hurt." Derek and Scott leave soon after.

"I can't take waiting around like this it's nerve racking, my nerves are racked, they are severely racked." Stiles exclaims while looking out the window at the full moon.

"I could beat you unconscious" Peter suggests.

"Try that and I'll fry your brain" Davina says she herself feeling anxious. She's worried for Scott, worried he'll be hurt.

"Oh feisty, I like you." Peter says approaching Davina.

"I just don't understand the bank, why not chain them up in an underground lair or something? Their an alpha pack so they shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles questions getting more anxious by the second.

"They're werewolves not bond villains." Peter states annoyed.

"Maybe they're living there?" Davina throws out there.

"Why wait around for the full moon, why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles asks Peter hoping for a real answer.

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter claims.

"Yea, but they already had three full moons to be poetic." Davina says catching on to what Stiles was saying. There's got to be something special about the bank.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asks finally realizing there's something going on.

"I don't know maybe wood and-" Stiles says thinking he mean the apartment.

"No the vault the walls, what are they made out of?" Peter asks seemingly getting more worried me and Stiles make our way to the table with the layout of the bank.

"Where does it say the materials the type of stone?" Peter asks in a rush. Stiles hurriedly grabs a big stack of papers and Peter starts rifling through them.

"There, there, Hecatolite, what does it mean?" Stiles asks Peter. Davina gasps when she hears the name knowing what it will do.

"Get Scott on the phone now!" Yells Peter "Why? What does it mean?" Stiles asks calling Scott. "It means Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other, they're going to kill Derek and Scott." Davina states feeling sick to her stomach.

Derek and Scott make their way through the whole Derek made in the wall and see Boyd standing in the shadows. Scott gets a call from Stiles as Boyd starts making his way to them in his werewolf form. "Scott listen to me, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight, Scott you got to get out of there." Stiles yells.

"It's kept the moonlight out, they haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles exclaims "Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum, they used to starve the Lions for three days making them more vicious and hungry. Scott they haven't felt the full moon in three months making them more vicious, savage, and blood thirsty. They're the lions, they're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum. Scott they're stronger, more vicious and blood thirsty, you have to get out of there!" Davina yells having studied the affects of hecatolite back in New Orleans.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott tells Derek as the other werewolf comes out into view next to Boyd.

"Cora?" Derek questions having seen the werewolves face.

"Derek get out, get out now!" Cora yells.

That's when Scott notices the barrier of mountain ash around the vault, someone opens the vault door. Mrs. Morrell is there and she connects the two lines of mountain ash affectively trapping them in vault with two savage werewolves.

Davina, Stiles, and Peter only hear the growling of the werewolves before the line goes dead.

While Derek fights Cora, Boyd grabs Scott and throws him against the wall, Boyd then sticks his claws in Scott stomach and lifts him up off the ground.

Allison breaks the mountain ash seal in hopes of saving Scott. Boyd and Cora run out of the vault and Derek makes his way over to Allison screaming "What were you thinking?" "I had to do something!" Allison yells back. "She just saved our lives." Scott says weakly. "Yea and what do you think they're gonna do out there?!" Derek retorts

Not to far away Lydia could be heard letting out an ear piercing scream. Davina covers her ears along with Peter when they hear that scream. It's supernatural, she can feel it. "Lydia. What does it mean?" Stiles questions having heard the scream but not as intensely.

Peter and Davina look at each other before turning back to Stiles and saying in unison "Death"


End file.
